Veritaserum
by xShadowXLightx
Summary: Rating may change with later chapters. Basically Hermione finally decides to be her true self and break away from the facade she created. WIP Please R&R the story is better than the summary, I promise.
1. Purple Eyes Blue Hair & Piercings Oh My!

**Veritaserum**

_Disclaimer: _-sigh- Now is this really needed? If I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't have time to write fan fiction -laughs-

* * *

The room was dark, well at least it was at the moment, and it should have stayed dark throughout the night. If one knew the resident of the room, they would think that it _would_ stay dark. Unlike one of her two best friends, Hermione Granger wasn't one to stay up all night reflecting. At least all of her friends wouldn't expect her to be lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling like she was doing at that very moment. She did this a lot actually. Just laid on her bed, usually around midnight (for it was highly improbable that her parents would be checking on her at this time of night), her covers tucked up around her chin and her honey brown eyes were trained on the mobile that hung above her bed. The Muggle toy would spin slowly, as if propelled by magic, but in reality, it was the gentle breeze that blew in from her window that made it move. As the mobile turned a small wolf would be bathed in moonlight for a moment before it would slide out of it and the next would get its 'bath'.

The young woman sighed closing her eyes; she hated being plagued with the thoughts that came at her during the silent hours of night. Contrary to what her friends believed, Hermione didn't much like being a know it all book worm. Well... she liked some aspects of it, but not the part where she had to spend hours in the library by herself. That part gave her virtually no free time. She wanted to be herself for once, but sadly she had a feeling that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, and she blamed that on the fact she was Muggle-born. She didn't blame her parents, oh no, the loyal girl loved her parents to death.

She blamed herself completely, since she was a child she had been fascinated with the more...frowned upon lifestyles. Between the ages of nine and ten she would routinely drag her mother to the mall. Truthfully, she had never much liked the crowded place, but she had absolutely loved watching the myriad of people that congregated there- the goths, punkers, ravers, and everything in between. They intrigued her; they always seemed so confident and open about who they were inside. She had always longed to be like that, not the stereotype, but she wanted to be secure about who she was and confident enough to let other people see the real her. If only there was a way to do it quickly, overnight preferably, that way her conservative parents couldn't object and try to stop her.

Suddenly, the young witch sat straight up in bed, the realization hitting her like a brick. She _could _change herself over night, she should have thought of it sooner. Jumping out of her bed she snatched her wand off the night table, thoughts running amok through her head. Before she had left Hogwarts she had asked Dumbledore for permission to use magic over the summer on her Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Arithmancy, and Advanced Charms projects she was doing- she was going to be seventeen in September so she had thought a couple months ahead of time wouldn't hurt, especially if it was to do schoolwork. The headmaster had gladly obliged, promising that he would owl the ministry and tell them of his approval. At the time there had been that all knowing glint in the Headmaster's eye and Hermione had just dismissed it as Dumbledore being, well Dumbledore. Now, she realized that the old cook (and she used that term affectionately mind you), had known all along what she was going to do, even before her conscious self knew.

Shaking her head she stood in the middle of the room, quickly casting her infamous bluebell flame spell five times, then a hover spell so that five balls of blue flames were hanging around her room, sufficiently lighting it without alerting anyone outside that she was awake and moving around her room. That also reminded her that it would be better she not be heard, and so, with a flick of her wand and the soft word "Silencio" the room became sound proof to outside ears. Mentally, she thanked Merlin that Dumbledore had given her permission to use magic. Going to her window, she shut the curtains, she didn't need her Muggle neighbors to see that magic was being done in the house, that wouldn't bode well at all. Glancing around her room, she noticed that Crookshanks was nowhere to be found, and that saddened her a little. Hermione would have enjoyed the cat's company through the night.

Moving back towards the center of the room, Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. She knew now that once she sat down in front of the mirror, she would never be able to change her mind; she would have to push herself to finish what she had begun; which, of course, was to obliterate the façade she had created around herself and let her true personality be shown. She took one last deep breath and exhaled preparing herself before she moved to her vanity and sat down in front of it, her eyes closed. Imagining the looks on her two best friend's faces when they saw her new look, she laughed out loud, opened her eyes and stared into the mirror.

"This might actually be fun."

Grinning she ran her fingers through her hair, grabbing the tie that was holding it in a ponytail. The second the hair tie was pulled free her hair bounced back to its normal bushy and chaotic state. Shaking the tangled mane out a bit, she decided to try fixing it the Muggle way before trying magic, no reason to rely on the easy way right out of the gate. Picking up a brush she attempted to pull it through her hair, but the brush was promptly tangled in her matted locks and she glared at her reflection.

"Bloody hell."

Muttering she released the brush, letting it hang in her hair which wasn't all that comfortable really, the teeth were pulling at her scalp. Picking up her wand, she flicked her wrist, tapping her scalp gently, a spell tumbling from her lips.

"Mollipans Crines."

Her hair instantly relaxed against her scalp the brush falling to the ground with a thud. Laughing she ran her fingers through her hair multiple times, loving how her fingers just went right through the now silky locks. She could have just sat for hours doing such. Soon enough she snapped herself out of her hair stroking, removing her fingers and letting her now nearly waist length hair hang freely. Momentarily Hermione debated cutting it; she wasn't used to such long hair but then quickly dismissed the idea, the whole point was a dramatic change.

Staring into her mirror she pondered what to change next. She first wondered if she should change her eye colour, Muggles could do it with contacts, so surely she could do it with magic. Closing her eyes her mind swiftly rushed through the tons of spells and charms she had stored away. Deciding to use a colour changing spell and direct it to her eyes she opened them, a flicker of fear in their depths. The educated witch did realize that if she spoke even one syllable with the wrong enunciation she could blind herself permanently. She took a calming breath, her fear being replaced with a fierce determination as she made the simple wand movement and spoke the spell.

"Colui Cultumvis!" These words were almost yelled out because of her anxiety that she would enunciate the spell incorrectly.

Suddenly, the girl was left in complete darkness, her eyes useless. Starting to panic Hermione was about to jump up and stumble outside for help, but then slowly the blackness started to fade away. She froze immediately, half out of her chair half standing as she waited two long minutes for her eye sight to fully return, too scared to move. When it was completely restored she fell back into her chair, relief plainly written all over her face. She thanked Merlin for the second time that night that she could see, although what she saw shocked her. She had expected her eyes to become a pale violet color, she had seen eyes that were naturally that color in Muggles. Instead they were bright, almost neon, violet. Blinking multiple times, she stared into the mirror for a full minute before a smile tugged at her lips. She actually sort of liked the brightness of her eyes; it was very interesting to say the least. Getting more comfortable in her chair, she readied herself for an exciting night.

The now violet eyes of Hermione Granger slowly opened as she yawned and rolled over in bed not wanting to get up. She was extremely tired, she was up until four am messing with her looks and now it was only eight. Unfortunately, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. With a groan, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed so they touched the ground and she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Knowing that she wouldn't be in a good mood because of her tiredness she cast a cheering charm on herself which made her very happy very quickly.

Chuckling to herself she stood and opened her windows after extinguishing the bluebell flames. Enjoying the soft light they cast the young witch had decided to let them burn all night. Having already reversed the silencing charm on her room earlier that morning Hermione placed her wand back on the bedside table as she went to get dressed.

Pulling her favorite pair of jeans on she let her mind wander, she knew to finish becoming her self she would need to make a visit to Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Though before she did that, Hermione knew she needed to borrow money from someone, and the only person she knew that would let her borrow money was Harry. She would pay him back eventually, she just needed to go on an outing for a few things that day instead of waiting until her usual Diagon Alley trip that she took with her parents.

Grabbing a violet shirt that matched her eyes she pulled it over her head, before removing her hair from under the collar. Looking down she realized that she had grown since she last went shopping; the shirt she was wearing stopped a half inch or so above the top of her pants. About to reach and try and tug the shirt down to its normal position she stopped herself knowing that there was less than an inch of skin showing, if that, and that it was pretty normal for a shirt to be like hers.

Turning the young woman went to stand in front of the mirror that also served as her closet's sliding door. Looking herself over a smile lit up her face; she was pleased with the night's results. Running her fingers through her hair she admired the colour of it; which was now somewhere between the colours of ice blue and pale blue and there were two dark blue streaks framing her face. She had always loved the colour blue and she had decided that she liked the colour in her hair, she could always change it later if need be. Leaning forwards she tucked her hair behind her ears to check and make sure they weren't getting infected. The witch had painlessly given herself another piercing on the bottom of each earlobe and then a double on the cartilage of her left ear. The earrings, which used to be paperclips until they were transfigured, were just small studs, the two in her earlobes were sapphires, and the ones in her cartilage were an emerald and a ruby.

Moving her head away from the mirror she walked over to her desk and sat down grabbing a piece of parchment, and a quill. Twirling her quill in one hand she used the other to uncork her ink bottle as she debated the best way to ask Harry if she could borrow a substantial amount of money. She was just about to start writing when she got a much better idea. The Gryffindor would write to Dumbledore and ask if her fireplace could be temporarily connected to the floo network. She knew that the Headmaster would know exactly what for so she didn't mind making such a grand request.

Her quill scratched against the parchment, her writing was quick and neat. As she finished the letter she signed it with a flourish going to fold it up, but then she stopped and added a P.S. asking for a pouch of floo powder since she had none. Grabbing her wand, she tapped the parchment, performing a sealing charm, watching as the letter quickly sealed itself. About to stand and go downstairs to the kitchen where Cinna- the school owl she had been assigned for use over the summer- was kept, she paused getting another idea. Hermione sat back down grabbing another sheet of parchment. Writing quickly to Ron she asked if she could stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. She didn't mention her new look, she wanted it to be a total surprise. Signing it with another flourish the witch grabbed her trusty wand once more and sealed the letter. Quickly she addressed each letter then picked them up and slipped them into her pocket. Walking downstairs her thoughts floated randomly thinking about nothing that was at all important, although there was a small smile on her face.

Walking into the kitchen she glanced around for her parents and found a note from her mother saying that she and her father and been called in on an emergency root canal and that they'd be home as soon as they could. Hermione laughed, it seemed things were going her way today. Looking around again, the witch spotted her beloved Crookshanks a smile gracing her face. Going over to the half kneazle she picked him up stroking the top of his head.

"Good morning, Crookshanks. I missed you last night I was going to have you give me your opinion on my new look as it was being made."

Laughing she let the cat rub his head against her neck and cheek as she walked over to Cinna. The cat and owl had gotten used to each other while they were at school so they didn't bother each other now, which was fortunate for Hermione. When she reached out to open Cinna's cage, Crookshanks climbed up to lay across her shoulders. This elicited an amused chuckle from the girl.

"Crooks, you're almost too big to be up there these days."

A smile still on her face she offered her arm to Cinna, who promptly moved onto it not making a sound. The owl was extremely quiet which was one reason she chose him to come home with her, she didn't really want to be kept up all night by hooting. Her left hand delved into her pocket taking the letters out and showing them to Cinna.

"One is going to Dumbledore at Hogwarts and the other is to go to Ron Weasley at the Burrow."

With a soft hoot Cinna took the letters in his beak and then flew out of the window flying towards Hogwarts.

* * *

_A/N: Hah, I finally went back and revised this chapter. Hopefully it's better now. It's unbeta'd so I apologize for my murdering commas. Please R&R 3_


	2. Another set of Weasley Twins

****

Veritaserum

_Disclaimer:_ Nothing's changed since last chapter, I sadly don't even own Leo; he was created from the idea of the Weasley cousin that's never talked about -chuckle-

* * *

Almost an hour after Hermione had owled her letters, the occupants of the Weasley household slowly began to wake up. Well actually, it was more Molly Weasley yelling at the boys to get up and de-gnome the garden. After she had made sure they were all up, she descended the stairs heading for the kitchen, planning on making herself some tea before she started cooking everyone's breakfast. 

About to make her tea, the woman spotted two owls on her window sill. One was a Tawny owl that looked like it came from Hogwarts, and the other was a Barn owl with a small sack tied to one of its legs. She had no idea who that one was from. Going over to the owls, she took their letters and the sack, checking who they were addressed to. Seeing one was to Ron in what looked to be Hermione's hand writing, she set it on the counter and then looked to the other. The handwriting on the front of the letter gave her no help in figuring out who it was from.

Opening the sealed parchment with the tip of her wand, her eyes skimmed the letter and nearly dropped it in shock when she saw her cousin's signature on the bottom of it.  
"Now why would he be writing to me out of nowhere,"

Molly mused to herself as she went back to the beginning of the letter and read it over carefully.

_Dear Molly,  
Hello, how are you doing? In good health, I hope. I shall get right into my reason for sending you this letter, instead of wasting your time with boring small talk. My son, Leo, has become far too advanced in many of his classes to stay here and continue going to Cellis, so I have decided that he will transfer into Hogwarts. Seeing as how neither his mother nor I can accompany him to Britain, I have decided that he should stay with you until he leaves school. What is family for if not help in a pinch? But do not worry I'm not just sending him too you with nothing. Tied to Tybalt's leg is a sack, open it and look inside._

Molly paused her reading for a moment to look inside the sack, and she nearly dropped everything she was holding again. Inside the pouch was numerous gold Galleons.--

_I am going to send Leo an allowance every month so that he can be self sufficient. You won't, and shouldn't, have to worry about buying any of his school things. Also, if he asks for money just tell him he has his allowance, I've already told him that everything he buys is going to be out of his own money._

_Leo should arrive sometime soon after you get this letter, as he is flooing to your home around nine. The boy is well mannered and polite so you should have no trouble with him, but if you do send me an owl and I'll take care of it properly._

_Your loving cousin,  
Bran O'Connor_

As soon as she finished reading, Molly looked at one of the only clocks in the house that told time correctly. Seeing as it was eight fifty-nine, she assumed Leo would be getting there any minute. Hearing someone Floo in behind her confirmed her thoughts and setting Ron's letter on the counter she turned to have a look at her nephew. She immediately saw a red haired, pale boy with freckles and thought it was Ron trying to sneak in but once she had waved her wand at him and said _"Scourgify" _she knew that it wasn't one Ron, meaning it must be Leo.

The boy standing in front of the fireplace had almost blood red hair, though it was a little too dark to be called that. One of the thing Molly Weasley thought was that he needed a hair cut. The boy's shaggy hair was hanging in front of his eyes messily and it covered the top half of his ears. Which is why it took her a moment to realize that he had his ear _and_ his eyebrow pierced. The earring in his ear seemed to have a lion claw hanging from it and the witch couldn't tell exactly, because of his hair, but it seemed like there was what looked to be a miniature _green_ barbell through his eyebrow which made Molly wonder about Bran's authority over the boy.

As Molly continued her examination of the boy she noticed a scar that ran from his left eye to the tip of his nose. She decided she would ask him how that happened later on. Her eyes made a sweeping check of his clothing choices and she had to approve, although she had a feeling that he only dressed nice to make a good impression given his shaggy hair and pierced face. Leo wore a sensible navy blue sweater and jeans, and an ivy green cloak to top it all off.

"Well, you must be Leo, I'm Molly Weasley, I just read your father's letter not two minutes ago." She laughed to herself then continued, "I have your allowance here for you and I'll have Ron show you to your room once he gets himself out of bed."

Molly smiled good naturedly offering the pouch to Leo. The wizard smiled in return as he took the pouch and tucked it into an inside pocket off his robe.  
"Thanks Mrs. Weas-"  
"Oh, you can call me Molly, or Aunt Molly whichever you're most comfortable with, dear."  
"Sure thing, Aunt Molly. Thanks again for letting me stay with you, I realize my Da' kind of forced it onto you." Leo smiled apologetically rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

Molly noticed that he had a thick Irish accent, but it was fine since she could still understand him. Smiling, she waved her hand dismissively.  
"Don't trouble yourself over it dear, I'm always happy to help out family, although right now I do need to start cooking. Would you mind going to Ron's room and making sure he's up? It's the fifth landing, first door you come upon." Without giving Leo much time to answer, Molly turned and began to prepare breakfast.

Turning, he looked at his things which Molly surely hadn't noticed or she would of commented upon them. On top of his suitcase was a very large cage holding an equally large Eurasian Eagle Owl. The rare owl, named Portia, had been given to him as a gift when he got the highest marks in Cellis in his 3rd year. Laying next to his suitcase was a young wolf her head resting on her paws. The wolf, named Calpurnia, had been raised from birth by witches so she was very tame. She had been given to him for his seventh birthday, and the two had become very close since then. Luckily Leo's father had made special arrangements with Dumbledore so that he could bring Cal _and_ Portia with him to Hogwarts.

"C'mon Nia, let's go meet our relatives."

Upon hearing his voice, Cal stood up quickly and bumped her snout against his hand gently, letting him know she was ready to go. The young man smiled down at the wolf. After petting Cal for a moment, Leo was about to go find his cousin's room when he thought about letting Portia out. So he reached over and opened her cage taking her out of it carefully. The large owl nipped his ear affectionately and then flew out the open window, the tawny owl following her seeming to have gotten tired of waiting for a return letter from Ron.

Molly turned as she saw an owl flying past her head and out the window. She opened her mouth about to make sure that was his owl but then saw Calpurnia.

"Leo O'Connor why is there a wolf in my kitchen!"

Leo winced as the observant woman noticed Cal, reaching down with his free hand, he stroked the top of Cal's head.  
"Oh, you mean Calpurnia? She wouldn't hurt a fly, I swear."

As Molly stared at the wolf looking her over, she sighed in acceptance.

"Fine, fine just make sure she doesn't eat the gnomes. As annoying as they are I would hate for the poor creatures to become a meal."

Leo chuckled and nodded before took off his robe and draped it over Portia's now empty cage, then went to find the stairs. He found them quickly enough once he stepped into the living area.

It took the boy and his wolf a full minute and a half to climb up to the fifth landing, and all the while he was wishing they had elevators, seeing as how it would make things so much easier. Dismissing the thought, he stood on the correct landing for a moment before glancing around. When he saw a door with a sign on it that said 'Ronald Weasley' he stepped in front of it, knocking a few times on the door.

There were footsteps, and Leo could of sworn he heard some choice words being muttered by the boy behind the door, who was angry at being woken up. A second later the door opened revealing a half asleep Ron.

Leo almost thought he was looking in a mirror until he realized that the other wizard's hair was flaming red and he had green eyes, but other than those two things the boys could have passed for twins. Cal, who was peering around her master's legs, also seemed slightly confused by the similarity of the two boys.

Ron blinked staring at the kid in front of him, he had no idea who he was other than he looked a lot like himself. Only he had dark red hair and blue eyes, and Ron's eyes widened as he saw there was a wolf standing behind him. He gulped audibly which made the other teen chuckle.  
"Don't worry about Cal she's as dangerous as a Diricawl, which isn't saying much. Oh I'm Leo O'Connor, my dads the second cousin who's never talked about." Leo grinned, his words obviously in jest.

Ron laughed nervously, still not quite comfortable with the wolf yet. He stuck his hand out to shake Leo's.  
"I'm Ron Weasley, you'll probably end up sharing my room, it may be crowded if Harry ends up staying with us too, but it shouldn't be too bad."

Ron closed his door and turned to go down the stairs, but Leo reached out, grabbing his arm with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Hey Ron, feel like stirring up some mischief?"

Ron looked back at his cousin, and he noticed how similar the look was to how his brother's looked when they were planning something. He grinned, thinking maybe he'd finally have someone in the Weasley family to really connect with.  
"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Leo said nothing, and instead pulled out his Elder wand and magicked his own hair colour to match Ron's. As he watched the other's hair become the same as his own, his jaw dropped. Soon after he regained his composure and said,  
"Wicked, Mum won't be able to tell us apart."

Leo laughed and nodded, and also realizing that it was slightly creepy how closely the two resembled each other. Putting his wand away, he gave Ron a light push towards the stairs, which brought him back to reality. The two descended the stairs, and as they went, Leo thought up another idea. He slipped his wand from his robes, and silently transfigured his clothing to mimic Ron's; a simple red shirt and jeans. Humming contentedly to himself, he tucked the wand back into his pocket and reached down to pet Cal as the trio walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_A/N_: Wheee, another chapter of Veritaserum done, oh and the reason Leo can do magic is because he's 18, he had to repeat a year of Muggle school which made him enter Cellis (a completely made up place I thought of -laugh-) a year late. The next chapter Hermione visits Harry giving him quite a shock, and also receives a shock of her own. Please R&R I love everyone who does ) 

**Review Replies (RR)**  
**Emikae** - Yay, my first reviewer -gives a cookie- :D My beta says thank you and she's glad that you reviewed also ) Oh, don't worry about rambling I do it all the time, I dyed my hair black the other day actually, was quite fun.

**WORDS OF THE BETA:** The BETA says that Panda has serious comma, sentence fragment, tense shifts and run-on sentence problems, but other than that, she can spell well and has fairly good grammar and word choice. XD Shakespeare rocks my effin' socks! Whoo hoo!

_A/N: _Had to edit because I forgot that the Weasley's fireplace is in their kitchen, not the living area


	3. Oh em gee, there's gay boys!

Veritaserum

_Disclaimer: _-Sigh- How I wish I owned the Weasley twins -goes off to day dream about it- but I do own the idea of the Lightningbolt though it's not all that special (and no I'm not talking about Harry's scar -laugh)

_A/N: _Eep, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a bit of a decision to make on where to go with the story and then I had writer's block. Anyways, without further ado I give you Veritaserum chapter three.

_P.S: _This chapter contains malexmale relationships and there will be more in the story as it progresses. If you're thinking of flaming me because you don't like that I made some characters homosexual then go ahead, they make me laugh and are very amusing. Especially when they sound like this; 'omg u cant lik mke insert name here gay!11!1! I h8 u' Yea those are my favourites I print 'em and put them on this little wall I have for flames…Not really but it would be funny if I did.

* * *

Ten o clock found Hermione sprawled out on her couch her feet propped up on a pillow and _The Advanced Book of Spells Grade 6 _in her hands. Flipping the page, her eyes skimmed the pages; speed reading while she waited for Cinna to return home. She knew he would take a while, since she had sent him to both Hogwarts and the Burrow. Even so, she was getting impatient, she wanted to leave before her parents came home so she wouldn't have to answer too many questions. The witch had already written and left them a note saying where she would be, and that she would leave Cinna at home. _Not that they'd really even notice I'm gone,_ she mused to herself as her fingers turned to the next page. Over the years, she had become much more independent than she used to be, and Hermione's parents had always been a little distant with her.

Since the room was deathly silent, (other than the sound of a page being turned every once in a while), the girl on the couch was easily able to hear the ruffle of wings that signalled Cinna's return. Sitting up, she dog eared the page she was on, closed her book, and then held it in the palm of her left hand, her right delving into the pocket of her jeans and taking her wand out. With a wave, the book shrank to pocket size and lost most of its weight. Putting her wand away, Hermione reached over and grabbed her ocean blue cloak, fastening it around her neck before dropping the spell book into one of the inner pockets where the rest of her school things were, they had been shrunk also.

Walking into the kitchen, she called for Crookshanks, smiling as the half kneazle came up to her and twined in between her legs. The young witch chuckled a bit and looked down at him.

"Now stop that Crooks, you're going to make me fall over!"

Chuckling again, she walked over to Cinna's cage, which had been left open, and a grin lit her face when she saw a pouch tied to his leg along with a letter. Taking both things off of the owl, she gave him an owl treat before closing his cage and walking over to the counter . Taking her wand out again, she unsealed the letter her, eyes skimming over the contents which made her grin grow wider.

"Dumbledore gave me permission, Crookshanks, just like I thought he would. Although I wonder how he knew that I only needed to Floo to one place and that I have no intentions of coming home."

Shrugging to herself she tucked the letter away in her cloak, then picked up the pouch of powder. Walking back into the living room, she looked down at Crookshanks, who had followed her. She didn't want to drag the ginger cat everywhere with her, but she couldn't leave her at home, so, she decided she would Floo to the Burrow, drop Crookshanks off, and then very quickly and hopefully without being seen Floo to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Leaning down the witch picked up her familiar cradling him in her arms and then carefully took a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into her fireplace glad her family never really used it. Closing her eyes she dropped the powder and said loudly. "The Burrow!" Very quickly she was spinning at alarming speeds and she didn't dare open her eyes, all she could do was hold Crookshanks tightly and hope she didn't get sick.

Once all the spinning stopped, Hermione nearly fell out of the fireplace, but caught herself in time. Looking around, she caught sight of Ron and her eyes widened and she blinked multiple times as she saw a Ron look-a-like sitting next to the real Ron. Since she was in the middle of the kitchen and the two boys had her back to her, they didn't notice her presence yet. Shaking her head again to get over the shock of seeing two Rons, she decided that it was Ron and someone, hopefully not Harry since she needed to talk to Harry, playing some kind of prank. _It must be Fred or George, since Ron and Ginny can't use magic_, she thought to herself as she let Crookshanks go, which is where all the trouble started.

Hermione hadn't noticed that there was a wolf lying at one of the Ron's feet, and when she put Crookshanks down, it was obvious the cat was more observant then her master for, he streaked out of the kitchen and out into the garden. This brought attention to where he came from, and Hermione not wanting to be seen yet panicked and took her wand out pointing to the Ron on the left. "_Stupefy!" _She watched as Ron slumped onto the counter and then she turned her wand on the other teen. _"Stupefy!" _Her spell was quickly countered by the other wizard who had pulled out his wand the moment he heard the unknown girl behind him Stupefying Ron. _"Protego!" _Hermione's jet of red light ricocheted off of the shimmering shield the other had conjured up. It hit a pot and rebounded back towards the boy, but it streaked past him and hit the wolf who was standing and staring at Hermione. Once the spell hit her, the wolf crumpled to the ground.

Hermione's eyes widened ,both at the shock of whoever it was being able to counter her spell, and seeing it rebound and hit the wolf. So shaken the witch was that she almost didn't realize the other boy had his wand pointed at her. Well didn't realize until he shouted the words _"Impedimenta!" _In which Hermione quickly brought up her wand again. _"Protego!" _This time the jet off light bounced off her shield and harmlessly out the window. After the surprised witch had watched the spell fly out the window, her eyes snapped back to the man who was throwing spells at her.

Her brows knotted in confusion as she saw that he had pale blue eyes and she knew for a fact that Ron had dark green eyes, which made her wonder who he actually was. Her gaze quickly moved from his eyes to his lips as she saw them starting to move in another spell. The young man finished his word shouting _"Expelliarmus!" _Hermione immediately whipped around , grabbed a fistful of Floo powder from the flower pot next to the fire place, ran into it, and dropped the powder yelling "12 Grimmauld Place!" and was whisked away, the spell missing her body by mere centimetres.

* * *

Leo stared at the spot where the very interesting, yet dangerous, witch had been standing moments before. He listened hard and didn't hear anyone coming. _I wonder who that girl was. _He thought to himself as he got up looking around for the cat or a trace of the girl even though he saw her Floo away. Shaking his head a bit he had to admit he was a bit impressed at her reflexes and the fact that she shielded off his spell and evaded the other.

Turning he looked behind him at the two Stupefied forms and decided it would be better if they were woken up, maybe Ron would know what was going on. First Leo wanted to wake up Calpurnia though, pointing his wand at her he spoke the words, _"Ennervate" _and for a moment nothing happened, but then the wolf groggily blinked her eyes and lifted her head. Standing slowly, the animal shook herself, seeming to be more awake the more she moved. Leo then turned to Ron, casting the same spell before slipping his wand back into his robes.

Ron lifted his head off the counter, looking around, and raised a hand to his head to scratch it. Turning, he looked at Leo.

"Oy, what happened?"

Leo shrugged a bit sitting back down on the stool he had been sitting on earlier.

"Well we both saw the cat run by, odd looking thing wasn't it? Anyways, I heard someone Stupefy you so I pulled my wand out and turned around, not really wanting to be hit in the back with a spell. There was a girl standing in front of the fireplace, obviously she stupefied you and she was going to do me in too but I conjured up a shield and we ended up having a little duel before she ran into the fireplace and Floo'd away, I didn't hear where she went though."

Ron blinked and screwed up his face, trying to comprehend what Leo had just said ,but in the end he couldn't and just ended up staring at him with a blank look on his face. Leo sighed a bit though it amused him slightly.

"A girl Floo'd in, stunned you, got in a small duel with me, and then Floo'd away again."

Understanding dawned on Ron's face and he scratched his head again. He was trying to figure out who would want to stupefy him and then his eyes widened.

"Maybe it was a Death Eater trying to stun us and then take us to You-Know-Who!"

Leo arched a brow dubiously and shook his head. "I highly doubt anyone that serves You-Know-Who would be carrying around a cat and have blue hair."

Ron's face fell a bit, he had thought he had been dead on but obviously he wasn't. "Oh yea, I didn't think about that."

Leo resisted the urge to say 'That's obvious' but he didn't and instead tried to change the topic of conversation. Seeing a letter on the end of the counter with Ron's name on it, he picked it up and handed it to the red haired boy.

"I think this is for you, here I'll open it since it's sealed."

Leo pulled out his wand, unsealed the parchment and then tucked his wand back in his robes handing the letter to Ron. Reaching down he scratched behind Cal's ears, watching as Ron opened the letter and began to read it.

Ron's eyes read over the letter and he grinned, Hermione wanted to come and stay at the Burrow. It was a little earlier than usual, but he was sure his Mum wouldn't mind. He wondered when Harry would come and visit, he would obviously want to stay as long as he could at Grimmauld place with Sirius and Remus. Turning his head Ron looked into the face of his almost perfect reflection.

"Hermione's coming to visit, I hope her ruddy cat doesn't eat Pi- Bloody hell! I think that was 'Mione who tried to stun us! Only Hermione doesn't have blue hair."

Ron looked confused as he thought about this, and Leo raised a brow. He had read about Hermione Granger in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, he nicked it off his Mum to see if anything good was ever printed in it, from what he read he thought Hermione would have been very bushy haired and on the ugly side but the witch who he had just gone to blows with was, on the contrary, sleek haired and very pretty.

"Oy, let's just forget about it until Hermione gets here, and then we can ask here"

Leo stood up as he said this, and he glanced around, finding it odd that no one was in the kitchen or anywhere really. Then he remembered that his Uncle had left for work after breakfast, the twins to their joke shop, Ginny had walked to Luna's house, and his Aunt had gone to Diagon Alley to do errands. Which left Ron and him very alone in the house, well other than the ghoul in the attic and Calpurnia.

Ron got up also nodding in agreement with Leo.

"Remember the look on Mum's face when she saw us? It was brilliant" He laughed a grin on his face.

Leo laughed along thinking back to earlier that morning.

Flashback

* * *

Leo and Ron walked into the kitchen, Calpurnia deciding to go and explore the garden while the boy's ate, and sat at the table acting like everything was normal. Although everyone else at the table, everyone else being Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny stared at the two. Fred and George looked like they had just been hit by Impedimenta because both of their forks were frozen midway between their plates and their mouths as they stared. 

Leo was the first to say anything. "Oy, what's going on, something on my shirt?" he glanced down as if inspecting his shirt for stains though really he was doing this to hide his grin. Ron arched a brow also looking at them like they were all nutters then he began to inhale his food being very hungry.

Mrs. Weasley was the first of the other's to snap out of shock. "Ronald Weasley what are you getting at?"

Both Leo and Ron looked up at the same time. "Nothing" They said in unison and then went back to their plates.

Fred and George looked at each other and then grinned. "It seems Ickle Ronniekins wants to follow in our footsteps, what do you think Gred?"

"Oh, I most agree Forge. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Ronniekins and his long lost twin would-"

"Be perfect test subjects for-"

"Our latest invention, yes I do think we're thinking the same brother dearest"

Everyone, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley and Ron, laughed the shock being dispersed with the twins humour. Though now the pseudo-twins were revealed, for the tips of Ron's ears were turning bright red and he was glaring at the twins, while Leo chuckled next to him. After a couple minutes, Ron cooled off enough to be able to enjoy breakfast.

Leo was introduced to the rest of the family, although he didn't transfigure himself back quite yet, being amused by the switch.

* * *

End Flashback 

Leo wiped a non existent tear from his eye as if he had been reminiscing and then grinned looking over at Ron.

"Hey, fancy grabbing our brooms and seeing who's a better keeper?" He chuckled and then waited for Ron's answer.

Ron grinned "You're on, I'll meet you outside since my brooms already out there in the broom shed." Ron was sure he would win since there was nobody around to sing _Weasley is Our King. _How he hated that song, well the Slytherin's version at least.

Leo nodded agreeing on it and they both turned, Ron to go outside, and Leo to go upstairs and get his broom out of Ron's room. 'Nia stayed in the kitchen, preferring to go back to sleep then watch them throw a Quaffle at one another.

Leo stepped out side a couple minutes later with his brand new Lightningbolt, they had only came out a couple months ago. His father had given it to him as a gift for getting into the advanced classes he was in. The broom rested against his shoulder and he walked out to where Ron was waiting for him with his broom.

When Ron saw Leo his eyes travelled up to his broom thinking he would have a Nimbus 2001 or maybe a Firebolt but his eyes widened to the size of Saturn and his jaw dropped when he saw it was a Lightningbolt.

"Bloody hell, that's a Lightningbolt." It was obvious Ron wasn't in the right mind to do anything other than repeat the obvious.

Leo laughed and looked it over. "Yes it is, want a ride on it?"

If it was possible Ron's eyes got wider, and he nodded then went and took the offered broom and kicked off amazed at it's acceleration. On the ground Leo put a hand to his forehead to shade his eyes as he looked up towards the sky and watched as Ron flew around, he was going to fast for anyone to be able to see him and think he was anything other than a bird but just in case Leo lifted his wand and performed a Disillusionment Charm on him which made Ron and the broom blend in with the sky. Satisfied, his wand was put away and he leaned against the Burrow to wait for Ron to come down.

* * *

Hermione stumbled out of Grimmauld Place's fireplace, coughing and covered in soot. Her hood had been blown up and was halfway over her eyes which were stinging slightly which she had a feeling was from some Floo Powder that got in her eyes. Rubbing them, she blinked until the watering could stop and she could see. Not that there was anything to see other than the inside of her hood. About to reach up and push it down, she was stopped, her hand being grabbed by a man's and twisted up behind her back, she yelped in surprise and a bit of pain. All of this happened just seconds after she had gotten herself out of the fireplace so she was a little disoriented still and didn't even fight to get away.

In the next moment she felt a wand against her throat and Sirius Black voice which at the moment was very sinister.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" He growled into her ear obviously not being able to tell it was Hermione.

"Sirius! It's Hermione, Albus sent me an Owl saying she would be dropping by for a visit. Now let the poor girl go" Remus Lupin's voice came from the couch and Hermione had never been more happy to hear it.

Sirius loosened his grip on the young woman in his arms, his wand quickly falling away from her neck. After rubbing the spot gently, she turned to look at Sirius to see how he reacted to the news that it was her, she had to tilt her head up a bit so that she could see out from under her hood and so that she could see his whole self. He was standing there stark naked, (which made Hermione go bright red because even though he was many years her senior she still thought he was attractive) a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry about that Hermione"

Hermione just smiled a bit, then turned to see Remus, but her hood was in the way, so she reached up and pushed it off her head, which got her shocked looks from all three men in the room, Harry was on the couch with Remus. Hermione was a bit surprised herself as she looked at the two, Remus had his back against the arm of the couch and Harry was sitting between his legs with his back to the older man's chest, and Remus had his arms around Harry's stomach. Not to mention they were both completely naked as well.

Hermione, being the smart witch she was, quickly put two and two together and looked around at the three. "Well Harry, now I'm just wondering when you were going to tell me you were interested in men."

These words seemed to help make the three realize they were all standing around completely naked. They had been walking around the house in the nude since school let out so they had gotten used to it.

After a bit of embarrassment, Harry spoke up, not bothering to move from Remus' arms being comfortable there.

"When we got back to Hogwarts of course, I still like girls too for your information."

Light laughter followed this statement all around, which seemed to lighten the mood. Sirius moved back over to the couch, straddling Harry's lap as he leaned forwards and kissed Remus on the lips, in seconds the two were snogging each other's brains out. Hermione chuckled lightly at what she saw then she looked down to Harry who was trapped between them.

"Harry, I was wondering if I could borrow some money."

Harry smiled a bit not minding helping a friend, and it would get Hermione out of the house so the three men could go back to what they were previously doing.

"Sure thing, 'Mione. My key is upstairs in my room, take as much as you want and don't worry about paying me back."

Hermione grinned, "Harry, I would hug you, but I won't because you're obviously a little preoccupied."

Harry was about to ask what with, when Remus' lips covered his and Sirius attached his mouth to his godson's neck. Chuckling to herself Hermione went upstairs to go and find Harry's key.

A few minutes later she came back down, she had had to search through Harry's trunk to finally find the key hidden in an old sock. Planning to say good bye to Harry, Sirius, and Remus she looked over at the couch and had to cover her mouth quickly to keep herself from making noise. The three men were in a very interesting position on the couch. Still trying to be quiet and not draw attention to herself, she grabbed some Floo Powder from the pouch in her robes, stepped into the fire place and dropped the powder and at the same time speaking.

"Diagon Alley!" She saw the three men lift their heads and look towards the fireplace as she was whisked away.

* * *

_A/N: _Finally chapter three is done :) Hopefully no one wants to kill me for making Remus and Sirius gay and Harry bi, and if anyone does then sorry but it is my story. And next chapter Hermione spends some time in Diagon Alley and meets some very interesting people and animals.

****

RR

**Emikae - **Hehe, I feel slightly bad for Molly myself especially after giving Leo a super fast broom for Ron to play around with. x) -laugh- Thanks, I was thinking Celtic and Cellis just popped into my head. :) Hope you liked this chapter :D


End file.
